1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medication delivery devices and more particularly pertains to a new nebulizing assembly for infants for delivering inhalable medication to infants and toddlers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medication delivery devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, medication delivery devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,050; U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,461; U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,140; U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,291; U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,501; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,353.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new nebulizing assembly for infants. The inventive device includes a mask with a perimeter edge adapted to be positioned such that the user""s nose and mouth are within an interior space of the mask when the perimeter edge abuts the user""s face, a nipple coupled to the mask positioned to be received by the mouth of the user when the mask abuts the user""s face, and a nebulizer assembly in environmental communication with the interior of the mask for delivering inhalable medication.
In these respects, the nebulizing assembly for infants according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of delivering inhalable medication to infants and toddlers.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of medication delivery devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new nebulizing assembly for infants construction wherein the same can be utilized for delivering inhalable medication to infants and toddlers.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new nebulizing assembly for infants apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the medication delivery devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new nebulizing assembly for infants which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art medication delivery devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a mask with a perimeter edge adapted to be positioned such that the user""s nose and mouth are within an interior space of the mask when the perimeter edge abuts the user""s face, a nipple coupled to the mask positioned to be received by the mouth of the user when the mask abuts the user""s face, and a nebulizer assembly in environmental communication with the interior of the mask for delivering inhalable medication.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new nebulizing assembly for infants apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the medication delivery devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new nebulizing assembly for infants which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art medication delivery devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new nebulizing assembly for infants which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new nebulizing assembly for infants which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new nebulizing assembly for infants which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such nebulizing assembly for infants economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new nebulizing assembly for infants which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new nebulizing assembly for infants for delivering inhalable medication to infants and toddlers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new nebulizing assembly for infants which includes a mask with a perimeter edge adapted to be positioned such that the user""s nose and mouth are within an interior space of the mask when the perimeter edge abuts the user""s face, a nipple coupled to the mask positioned to be received by the mouth of the user when the mask abuts the user""s face, and a nebulizer assembly in environmental communication with the interior of the mask for delivering inhalable medication.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new nebulizing assembly for infants that provides a hands free method of administering inhalable medication to infants and toddlers.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new nebulizing assembly for infants that provides comforting and reassuring stimulus to infants and toddlers.